neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
Skills
Skills are a type of game mechanic in NEO Scavenger. When starting a "NEW GAME," players can spend a total of 15 points from a selection of positive skills called "Abilities" and negative skills called "Flaws." Abilities are positive skills that aid in survival by adding more options during encounters, more combat moves during fights, or additional crafting recipes. Each skill in the "Abilities" section is worth a certain amount of points (represented by the number of dots in the upper right-hand corner of the skill's rectangle) that, when selected, decreases the amount of points available to be spent ("Amount Left"). Flaws are negative skills, or traits, that make survival more challenging or difficult. However, they allow additional points to be spent on abilities. Each skill in the "Flaws" section is worth a certain amount of points (represented by the number of dots in the upper right-hand corner of the skill's rectangle) that, when selected, increases the amount of points available to be spent ("Amount Left"). In other words, it's a trade-off in that the player will be affected by a disadvantageous trait in exchange for additional points to be spent on positive "Abilities." Abilities * Strong (6 Points) - can carry more without being encumbered, melee attacks are more damaging, can create obstacle in combat (Feeble Flaw cannot be selected) * Medic (4 Points) - improved healing rate via procedure training and sterilization techniques, more detailed stat bars on Conditions screen * Hiding (2 Points) - ability to hide is more effective, camp concealment stat visible on Camp screen * Melee (4 Points) - better chance to hit in melee combat, higher wound severity, better defense in combat, can leg trip in combat * Eagle Eye (2 Points) - can see one hex further than normal, light and line of sight permitting, and can detect hidden things easier (Myopia Flaw cannot be selected) (Note: Eagle Eye can be purchased at Haggerty Health Clinic by anyone) * Tracking (1 Point) - can spot older tracks than normal, and can hide tracks more effectively * Athletic (3 Points) - less fatigue per move, can run away faster in battle, can run further on map before run moves deplete (Enervated Flaw cannot be selected) * Metabolism (2 Points) - food and water intake rates reduced, healing rates slightly reduced (Metabolism Flaw cannot be selected) * Hacking (2 Points) - skill at manipulating computers * Tough (4 Points) - higher pain threshold, immune system effectiveness, and resistance to wounds, can headbutt in combat (Fragile Flaw cannot be selected) *Trapping (4 Points) - can trap and prepare animals (most notable for being able to build fires without a heat source) * Botany (4 Points) - knowledge of herbs, fungi, and other useful plants (most notable for being able to make tannin tea) * Lockpicking (3 Points) - knowledge in bypassing locks and other security devices * Electrician (1 Point) - knowledge of electronic systems and components * Mechanic (3 Points) - knowledge of mechanical systems and components (most notable for being able to build vehicles) * Ranged (4 Points) - skill with ranged weaponry Certain special abilities can be acquired during gameplay (these are not available from the character creation screen): Flaws * Fragile (4 Points) - physical wounds, pain, and infections are more severe to you, healing is slower (Tough Ability cannot be selected) * Metabolism (2 Points) - food and water intake rates increased, healing rates slightly increased (Metabolism Ability cannot be selected) * Feeble (4 Points) - melee attack effectiveness is lessened, can carry less (Strong Ability cannot be selected) * Myopia (1 Point) - can see one hex less than normal, and detecting hidden creatures is harder (Eagle Eye Ability cannot be selected) (Note: Myopia can be "cured" at Haggerty Health Clinic) * Insomniac (1 Point) - difficulty staying asleep, and sleep is less beneficial * Enervated (2 Points) - out of shape, and fatigues faster than usual (Athletic Ability cannot be selected) Notes * It is not necessary to allocate all available points, nor is it necessary to select any flaws (or even abilities, for that matter). As long as the "Amount left" is zero (0) or greater, the game can be started. Category:Skills